THE BUTLER
by ai byun
Summary: Hidup baekhyun berubah setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol, butlernya. Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan. Ia menyukai butlernya sendiri. (GS) chanbaek!
1. Chapter 1

**THE BUTLER**

Annyeong! Sekarang Ai bawa FF request dari chingu Ai di kost… ceritanyanya sendiri sih terinspirasi dari dorama jepang yang judulnya MEI-CHAN NO SHIJUTSI.. tapi semoga bagus dan gk kecewa sih.. soalnya ceritanya juga beda..Cuma mirip kok… Ai minta RCL ma review ya.. don't be silent reader.. okay… dari pada kelamaan cincong..langsung baca aja..

EXO milik keluarga dan SM, tapi cerita tentu dari kerja otak Ai…

Let's read!

Title : The Butler

Author : Ai a.k.a Kang Yongeun

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Warning : Gaje, typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan, don't like don't read. And don't copy..

**THE BUTLER CHAPTER 1**

Aku tak menyangka jika hidupku akan berubah seperti ini. Sehari setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku, hidupku berubah. Hal aneh muncul dalam hidupku. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi salah seorang kandidat pewaris bagi _Emperor Fishery Group_. Dalam sekejab aku menjadi cucu dari salah satu orang terkaya di Asia. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, sekarang aku mempunyai seorang _butler_ yang selalu melayaniku. Aku merasa sangat aneh dengan kehadiran seorang _butler_ ini, dia datang kepadaku sebagai seorang pelayan sekaligus _bodyguard_ku. Harusnya sebagai seorang gadis biasa aku senang, setelah 16 tahun aku hidup dalam kemiskinan, tiba-tiba saja hidupku berubah menjadi seperti Cinderella ditambah aku memiliki seorang _butler_ tampan yang akan selalu disisiku, Park Chanyeol. Ya, _mybutler_ is Chanyeol. Tapi, aku berbeda. Aku merasa aneh hidupku tiba-tiba berubah. Ingin rasanya aku kembali ke kehidupanku yang dulu, tapi…. Bagaimana bisa? Orangtuaku sudah tak ada lagi. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku tinggal dengan keluarga temanku, keluarga mereka juga berencana mengadopsiku, akan tetapi aku juga tak mungkin tega menyusahkan keluarga temanku yang juga sudah menderita. Aku tak akan dapat setega itu. Jadi, sekarang disinilah aku, sekarang aku berada di Saint Lucia Academy, sekolah khusus wanita yang akan menjadi seorang _lady_ dan pewaris _group_ perusahaan besar.

"Baekhyun agashi!" _Butler_ku datang memanggilku. Ya, sejak awal bertemu namja bernama Park Chanyeol ini selalu memanggilku Baekhyun agashi. Agak aneh sebenarnya untuk mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi apa boleh buat kata namja itu sebagi seorang _butler_ dia harus memanggil _lady_nya dengan agashi. Ah jinja, kehidupan apa ini?

"Ye?" Tanyaku menoleh pada namja yang kuakui memiliki wajah tampan ini.

"Sekarang saatnya kita ke asrama Baekhyun agashi." Namja ini sekarang mengulurkan tangannya kanannya untuk menggandengku. Apa tugas seorang _butler_ juga harus seperti ini? Ah benar-benar. Park Chanyeol, jika pekerjaan seorang _butler_ seperti ini, lama-kelamaan aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padamu. Huft!

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Apa-apaan ini Park Chanyeol? Kau bilang sekolah ini adalah sekolah termahal di dunia, tapi kenapa asramanya jelek sekali seperti tidak pernah terawat?

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku terkejut pada namja yang baru saja melepaskan genggaman tangannya terhadapku.

"Jeseonghaeyo agashi. Aku belum menceritakan hal ini. Bagi siswa baru yang bersekolah disini harus menempati asrama _the moon light_ ini. Memang asrama ini sejak dulu wujudnya seperti ini. Kotor dan tidak terawat. Silye hamnida agashi."

"Eoh." Jawabku mengangguk.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Namja Park Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi _butler_ku ini memandangku dalam, "Agashi, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya untukmu mandi."

"Ah ye, kau sudah boleh pergi."

Omo, kenapa dia tidak keluar lewat pintu keluar kamar ini? Kenapa dia justru pergi menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di dalam kamar ini?

"Yak, bukankah kau harus lewat pintu itu?" Teriakku pada _butler_ku sendiri sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Tapi kamarku ada di ruangan itu agashi." Tunjuknya pada sebuah ruangan yang tadi akan ditujunya. Mulutku menganga lebar mendengarnya. Jadi pada intinya kamarku dan kamarnya ada dalam ruangan yang sama meskipun dia memiliki ruang sendiri. "Tugas seorang _butler_ adalah menjaga _lady_nya, agashi, jadi seorang _butler_ selalu dibuatkan ruangan dalam kamar _lady_nya untuk selalu berada di sisi _lady_nya."

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Apa-apaan ini? Baru bangun tidur aku sudah mendapati berbagai alat _make-up_ di atas meja yang terletak di samping ranjangku. Apa-apaan ini. Aku tidak suka memakai _make-up_ sama sekali.

"Baekhyun agashi, segeralah mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu. 30 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum padaku. Tapi saat itu senyumnya tak mampu menyejukkan hatiku. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai, sedangkan aku belum bersiap-siap. Jadi saat itu aku spontan berteriak padanya, "Apa?" Baru setelah itu lari ke kamar mandi.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

"Masih ada waktu lima belas menit agashi, jangan terburu-buru. Sebaiknya biar aku mendadanimu dulu dengan _make-up_ yang kemarin aku beli ini."

"Shireoyo. Aku sudah terlambat. Ayo cepat berangkat! Eotokaji, jarak asrama dan sekolah sekitar 40 km. kita tak mungkin sampai disana dengan tepat waktu." Rengekku.

"Tenang agashi!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik lenganku dan meninggalkan kamarku.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Aku berteriak. Aku berteriak sangat kencang. Tentu saja, saat ini aku sedang menaiki _helicopter_ untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Astaga, apa dia tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya ini bagiku. Aku benar-benar takut ketinggian.

.

******…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Teman-teman baru dikelasku dengan jelas memandangku aneh. Bagaimana ada seorang gadis miskin yang biasanya hanya memasak jajangmyeong dirumahnya sekarang bersekolah di sekolah wanita paling elit di seluruh asia. Dan yang membuat teman-temanku memandangku sangat aneh adalah bagaimana bisa aku memiliki _butler_ sempurna dengan rangking S yakni Park Chanyeol. _Butler_ yang selama ini diidam-idamkan oleh semua _lady_ di korea untuk mendampingi dan melindungi serta melayani.

Sebagai seorang siswa baru di sekolah ini, tentu aku harus memperkenalkan diriku pada teman-teman baruku. Segera aku membungkuk 900 dengan senyum mengembang, "Annyeong hasimnikka! Joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida, mannaseo bangapseumnida."

Kuangkat kepalaku, aku tak lagi membungkuk. Lima menit berlalu, tapi kenapa semua teman-teman baruku ini hanya diam saja mengacuhkan kehadiran diriku. Ah ada apa ini? Tapi…tunggu dulu, kenapa mereka malah menghampiri _butler_ku? Aigo, mereka sangat keterlaluan.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau menjadi _butler_ yeoja aneh itu?" Tanya salah seorang teman sekelasku yang menghiraukanku. Dasar.

"Lebih baik kau menjadi _butler_ku saja." Teriak secara serentak mereka. Menyebalkan.

Okay gwaenchana. Sekarang ada yang lebih menarik perhatianku. Dekorasi kelas ini benar-benar mengagumkan. Hah, seperti hotel berbintang lima saja. Tentu saja aku mendeskripsikannya demikian, karena kelasku ini benar-benar daebak. Tempat duduk untuk siswa dan guru di sini adalah sofa mewah yang diimpor dari turkey kemudian mejanya yang juga diimpor dari negara tropis Thailand sekarang diisi dengan berbagai macam _gadget_ seperti laptop, _i-pad_ dan _smartphone_ demi mendukung proses belajar. Ah daebak!

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Normal pov

Tak disangka, yeoja bermarga Byun yang awalnya mengklaim dirinya tak akan bertahan lama di Saint Lucia Academy ternyata cukup betah juga berada di tempat elit tersebut. Hampir dua bulan ini yeoja berambut sepinggang itu masih menyandang gelar haksaeng dari Saint Lucia Academy, yah meskipun sampai detik ini ia belum punya teman sama sekali kecuali _butler_ tercintanya, Park Chanyeol. Bicara mengenai namja itu, sekarang dimana dia? Kenapa ia tak bersama _lady_nya Byun Baekhyun yang sedang sendirian di kelasnya?

'_Ah kenapa namja itu lama sekali? Sebenarnya kemana dia?'_ Gerutu Baekhyun yang dari tadi menunggu _butler_ kesayangannya.

Dengan langkah berisik teman satu kelas Baekhyun yang diketahui bernama Kim Kibum menggerutu dan mengumpat memasuki kelasnya. Tampaknya ia sedang kesal dengan _butler_nya. Tak lama kemudian _butler_ yeoja itu pun datang. Baekhyun hanya memandang aneh kedua orang itu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sungguh yeoja itu tak mengerti apapun saat ini.

Baekhyun pov

"Mianhaeyo, Kibum agashi!" hah? Kenapa dia minta maaf? Apa dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan pada _lady_nya. Ya tuhan mukanya terlihat memelas. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang lebih menderita disini. Wajah yeoja itu…. Kenapa terlihat sangat berantakan dan menyedihkan? Apa sesuatu yang besar baru saja terjadi?

Aigo, yeoja itu sekarang mengeluarkan air mata. Oh _God_, aku tak tahan melihatnya. Huft! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba berdiri dan ingin menghampiri yeoja itu? Hah, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika tiba-tiba dia angkat bicara. Aku rasa yeoja dengan tampang menyedihkan itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku yang sedari tadi di kelas. "Untuk apa minta maaf? Memangnya kau melakukan kesalahan Jonghyun-ah?"

"Geundae agashi…" Belum sempat _butler_ bernama Jonghyun itu menjawab, yeoja yang sudah menumpahkan air matanya itu sudah bicara lagi.

"Sudahlah! Jika yang menyukai hanya aku saja dan kau tidak menyukaiku tak perlu kau minta maaf jonghyun-ah!" Ucap yeoja yang mulai aku khawatirkan ini dengan nada agak meninggi. Air matanya juga semakin deras. Astaga kasihan sekali yeoja itu. Uh? Tapi tunggu dulu, apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Jangan-jangan yeoja ini menyukai butlernya sendiri? Astaga, kenapa kisah cintanya seperti ini? Miris sekali, apalagi terlihat jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Agashi…" Kulirik namja yang berstatus _butler_ ranking A itu.

"Sudahlah." Potong yeoja itu lagi. Ya tuhan kenapa aku berada di situasi menegangkan antara kedua orang itu?

"Agashi, aku mohon! Kita tak mungkin bersama! Itu hal yang mustahil agashi." Kini suara namja itu juga meninggi.

Tersentak. Terkejut. Tentu saja yeoja itu sekarang merasakannya. Aku dapat melihat matanya mengatakan itu sekarang. Setiap wanita pasti akan terkejut jika ada yang membentak, terutama orang yang disukai. Jika aku jadi dia, pasti aku juga akan seperti itu.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu…" Kini yeoja yang kulihat semakin memprihatinkan itu menunduk. Dan lagi air matanya jatuh.

"Sudahlah agashi. Jangan menyukaiku lagi. Kau tahu jika aku tak pernah menyukaimu!" Teriak namja itu. Astaga untungnya tak ada orang lain yang melihat lagi selain aku, Byun Baekhyun. Oh tuhan, bahu yeoja itu semakin bergetar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

Ah, sekarang kurutuki kebodohanku. "Yak, kenapa kau bicara kasar pada orang yang menyukaimu?" Ah pabo, kau Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau berteriak pada _butler_ itu. Bahkan sekarang aku mengelus bahu yeoja yang tengah menangis ini agar tenang. Baru saja sejenak, tanpa kusadari yeoja itu sudah berlari sambil menangis sesenggukan. Aish jinja! Kenapa _butler_nya itu tak mengejarnya sama sekali? Apa dia tidak punya perasaan melakukan hal itu? Dan, kini tanpa sadar lagi aku mengejar yeoja itu. Hah biar saja, lagi pula aku bosan menunggu Park Chanyeol. Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Normal pov

Seorang yeoja yang diketahui salah seorang murid senior di Saint Lucia Academy tengah menatap nanar namja yang ada di depannya. Saat ini ingin direngkuhnya namja di depannya itu. Ingin sekali yeoja itu menangis di dada bidang namja itu.

Mata yeoja itu mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku mohon Chanyeol-ah, kembalilah jadi _butler_ku! Kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu."

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ketika mendapati yeoja bernama Kim Kibum tengah menekuk lututnya untuk menutupi air matanya yang jatuh. Tapi jelas terlihat oleh Baekhyun jika yeoja berponi tebal itu sedang menangis sesenggukan. Karena saat itu jelas dilihatnya bahwa bahu yeoja di sampingnya itu tengah bergetar. Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati yeoja menyedihkan itu, perlahan juga dielusnya punggung yeoja itu dengan lembut, "Gwaenchanayo Kim Kibum-ssi?" Mendengar ucapan seseorang yang berusaha menenangkan hatinya, Kibum mendongak. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang selama ini tak pernah dianggapnya sebagai teman malah mencoba menenangkannya. Hatinya sedikit mencelos saat ini. Sedikit menyesal ia pernah mengacuhkan dengan tatapan tidak suka pada yeoja berambut sepinggang di sampingnya itu. Dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan yeoja bermarga kang itu menarik sudut ujung bibirnya, "Gwaenchana Baekhyun-ssi."

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Melihat yeoja yang baru ditenangkannya pergi menjauh dari pandangannya, Byun Baekhyun, yeoja berkulit cerah itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Kenapa kisah cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Tanya yeoja itu yang masih menatap pungguh Kim Kibum dari jauh.

"Bukan bertepuk sebelah tangan." Celetuk seseorang. Tentu Baekhyun terkejut. '_Dari mana datangnya orang itu?'_ Tanya hain dalam hati.

Hain menatap bingung namja di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba muncul, "Huh?"

"Harusnya sebagi murid di sini kau tahu peraturan dasar di sekolah ini nona." Namja itu tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap yeoja yang baru saja dibuatnya bingung.

"Eoh?" Yeoja berambut lurus itu makin bingung dengan ucapan namja itu.

"Jika seorang _lady_ dan _butler_nya terlibat cinta maka dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Secara perlahan yeoja bermarga Byun itu mencerna ucapan namja yang belum dikenalnya itu. Ibarat Einsten yang mendapatkan ide dengan adanya lampu di atas kepalanya, begitu juga yeoja berpipi chubby itu. Sekarang ada lampu menyala terang di atas kepalanya.

"Ah, hemzt, mungkinkah sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai? Tapi karena Jonghyun tidak menginginkan _lady_nya dikeluarkan dari sekolah maka dia melakukan itu. Benarkah begitu?" Kali ini Baekhyun menatap intens namja di sampingnya. Akan tetapi namja itu tak mengeluarkan suara apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yeoja manis di sampingnya. Ia hanya tersenyum sejenak, "Namaku Kim Jongin. Setelah _butler_mu nanti meninggalkanmu, aku akan jadi _butler_ setiamu."

Deg.

Namja berkulit sedikit gelap itu meninggalkan yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun yang tengah membatu setelah mendengar ucapannya yang bagi yeoja itu sedikit gila.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Dengan hangat yeoja yang diketahui bernama Luna itu memeluk namja di depannya. Jelas sekali yeoja berambut panjang itu begitu nyaman berada di dada bidang namja yang baru saja dipeluknya. Memang namja itu tak membalas pelukan hangat yeoja yang diketahui adalah cucu pemilik Saint Lucia Academy, tapi namja itu hanya mematung tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Saranghae Chanyeol-ah. Kembalilah jadi _butler_ku lagi."

Deg.

Sesak rasanya ketika bernafas. Ada apa ini? Dari jauh terlihat seorang yeoja melihat adegan mesra Luna dan namja yang diketahui bermarga Park itu. Yeoja itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, sang pemilik _butler_ rangking S itu.

Baekhyun pov

Kenapa seperti ada batu besar yang menindih hatiku? Rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak untukku bernafas melihat Chanyeol dan yeoja cantik itu berpelukan. Ku putar badanku agar tak melihat kedua orang yang tengah bermesraan itu. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi mereka. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan mereka yang bermesraan. Rasanya ada yang menusuk ulu hatiku. Lebih baik aku pergi, lagi pula Chanyeol tak menyadari keberadaanku di sini. Ia malah asyik berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja yang cantik.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Aku merenung di kamarku dengan bingung. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku merasa terluka saat melihat Chanyeol bersama yeoja lain? Huft! Menyebalkan. Tadi dia meninggalkanku di kelas demi bertemu kekasihnya. Ah Chanyeol bodoh. Aku benci kau! Hah kenapa mendadak sekarang aku ingat ucapan Kibum tadi?

_**Flashback on**_

"Baekhyun-ah, hatiku sakit sekali mendengar Jonghyun mengucapkan itu. Tapi aku tetap menyukai kenyataan diriku bahwa aku mencintainya." Ucap Kibum menghapus sisa air matanya.

Yeoja yang diajak bicara mengerutkan dahinya, "Cinta?"

"Baekhyun, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Yeoja bermarga Kim itu memandang yeoja disampingnya untuk meminta jawaban. Tapi yeoja itu hanya diam. Dia malah menggeleng bingung.

Kibum mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian perlahan dikeluarkannya lewat hidung, "Aku akan memberitahumu apa itu cinta." Jeda. " Saat kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, jantungmu rasanya akan meledak ketika melihat orang itu. Wajahmu juga akan merona seperti kepiting rebus saat dia memujimu. Tapi ketika kau melihat dia dengan orang lain, hatimu akan seperti diiris dengan pisau tajam. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Itu namanya cemburu, dan cemburu itu bagian dari cinta. Itulah yang aku rasakan pada _butler_ku Jonghyun." Hening. "Baekhyun-ah…?"

"Eoh?" Yeoja bermata kecil itu menoleh.

"Jangan pernah kau jatuh cinta pada _butler_mu seperti aku jatuh cinta pada Jonghyun. Aku tak ingin kau sepertiku. Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

_**Flashback off**_

Ah, hatiku memang sakit saat melihat Chanyeol bersama yeoja yang sangat cantik itu. Tapi ini bukan berarti perasaan cinta. Lagi pula saat melihat Chanyeol jantungku tidak berdegup lebih kencang. Ah aku tahu ini bukanlah perasaan cinta. Tadi hatiku terasa sakit karena aku kesal padanya yang meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas berjam-jam tanpa pamit. Ya, ini bukanlah cinta. Kau harus yakin itu Byun Baekhyun.

Sepertinya ada yang memutar knop pintu. Benar saja, ternyata Chanyeol masuk kamar. Aigo, ada apa ini? Kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba bersinar terang dan menyejukkan hatiku? Kenapa jantungku juga berdetak kencang tak karuan? Astaga, apa ini? Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ah tidak mungkin. Tapi, setelah kuingat-ingat lagi saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan namja ini, jantungku juga berdetak sangat kencang. Dan aku sudah membiasakannya sejak saat itu. Omo! Apa selama ini aku sudah jatuh cinta pada namja ini? Ah tidak mungkin. Segera kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa agashi? Apa ada yang mengganggumu." Ku dengar suara indah itu dari _butler_ku Chanyeol. Ah tapi buat apa? Dia sudah punya yeojachingu? Aish! Kenapa aku jadi kesal memikirkan Chanyeol dan yeoja itu? Ah tidak boleh Baekhyun.

Aku menggeleng pelan mengingat tindakanku yang aneh tadi.

Aish, kenapa Chanyeol sekarang tersenyum padaku, "Agashi, tadi aku mencarimu di kelas? Kenapa kau tadi menghilang? Dan sekarang kau malah ada di rumah." Yak Park Chanyeol, apa kau itu bodoh? Tadi aku sudah menunggumu selama dua jam di kelas, kau malah asyik-asyikan bermesraan dengan yeojachingumu. Dan sekarang kau bilang bahwa kau tadi mencariku? Dasar pembohong! Kau pikir aku yeoja bodoh? Saking kesalnya aku memproutkan bibirku. "Pabo!" Ujarku ketus masih memproutkan bibirku kesal. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Park Chanyeol bodoh malah terkikik melihatku. Ah, sial.

"Agashi, kau sangat menggemaskan dengan aegyomu itu." Yak Park Chanyeol, apa kau tak tahu aku sedang merajuk? Uh? Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa sekarang wajahku terasa panas? Apa wajahku baru saja merona karena pujiannya?

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Sepertinya _butler_ yang setiap hari melayaniku ini ingin bicara hal penting padaku. Kulihat dari tadi ia mondar-mandir di samping meja belajarku. Ah, jujur saja, sebenarnya dia menggannguku yang tengah belajar saat ini. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Yeollie?"

"Yeollie?" Sepertinya Chanyeol heran mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku.

Aku memandanginya intens, "Apa kau tak suka aku memanggilmu Yeollie? Padahal kurasa itu cukup bagus.

Sepertinya namja yang aku lihat saat ini mengembangkan senyumnya lebar. Huft! Entah kenapa tadi aku tiba-tiba memanggilnya Yeollie? Tapi aku rasa itu nama yang imut. Mungkin aku akan terus memanggilnya Yeollie saja. Semoga saja dia tak mempersalahkan nama panggilan ini, "Aniyo agashi. Aku sangat senang kau memanggilku begitu. Sebelum ini belum pernah aku dipanggil dengan nama yang lucu dan manis." Yah, senangnya mendengar dia mengucapkan itu. Ah sialnya diriku, wajahku merona lagi. Pasti saat ini rona warna mukaku seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jadi apa tadi kau ingin bertanya padaku Yeollie?" tanyaku lagi.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku, agashi."

Deg. Hatiku kembali teriris mendengar itu dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol sendiri. Sekelebat ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai dirinya dan yeoja itu muncul dalam bayanganku saat ini. Aku terdiam mematung menunggu dia bicara lagi.

"Dulu dia adalah _lady_ku." Hah. Tiba-tiba aku menahan nafasku. Sakit sekali dadaku saat ini. "Tapi kemudian aku berhenti menjadi seorang _butler_." Pabo kau Park Chanyeol. Aku sedang menahan diriku agar tak menangis di hadapanmu. "Setelah itu aku malah menjadi _butler_mu agashi." Spontan aku berlari ke kamar mandi. Kini air mataku benar-benar jatuh. Memang kuakui bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada namja yang beberapa detik lalu masih mengobrol denganku. Ku tutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, agar tangisku yang sesenggukan tak terdengar olehnya. Ingin aku menagis sejadi-jadinya saat ini. Tapi aku tak bisa, Chanyeol menyukai orang lain. Dan pada kenyataannya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ah _shit_! Harusnya kau mendengarkan perkataan Kibum saat itu agar aku tak jatuh cinta pada _butler_ku sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau dipikir-pikir aku tak akan bisa menghentikan perasaan itu. Aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada namja itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Agashi? Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Mendengar suaranya mengingatkanku pada ucapannya tadi, _'setelah itu aku malah menjadi butlermu agashi'_. Apa kau menyesal Park Chanyeol bahwa kau sudah menjadi _butler_ku sehingga kau mengucapkan kata _malah_? Asal kau tahu saja tuan Park, aku juga tak pernah berharap menjadi _lady_mu saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Setelah orangtuaku meninggal tiba-tiba saja kau datang dan mengaku menjadi _butler_ku. Apa kau pikir saat itu aku percaya? Tidak Park Chanyeol, saat itu aku tidak percaya sama sekali dengan ucapanmu yang waktu itu aku rasa hanya sebuah bualan omong kosong. Tapi kenapa sekarang hatiku sakit sekali. Beberapa hari ini aku ingin selalu memeluk punggungmu dari belakang. Hanya saja aku sadar beberapa hari ini, hatimu sudah terikat dengan seseorang. Dan sialnya, sekarang wajahmu yang penuh dengan penyesalan karena menjadi _butler_ku terus muncul di setiap kelebat ingatanku. Park Chanyeol bodoh.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Ah _shit_! Aku jadi sering menggerutu sekarang. Semuanya gara-gara tuan Park bodoh itu. Sejak kemarin sepertinya Canyeol ingin bicara hal penting lagi padaku, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya terus menghindarinya jika ia ingin bicara penting padaku. Jujur, aku tak ingin seperti ini, geundae, aku merasa sangat takut. Aku sangat takut jika apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol nanti adalah dia ingin meninggalkanku dan kembali menjadi _butler_ yeoja bernama Luna itu. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku benar-benar sudah menyukai namja itu. Aku tahu aku egois. Aku juga tahu bahwa aku sudah menjadi penghalang bagi kedua orang itu. Hanya saja, apa nanti aku masih bisa bertahan jika Chanyeol yang sempat kupanggil dengan nama Yeollie itu meninggalkanku sendiri.

Oh _geez_! _Mood_ku sekarang sedang kacau. Dan sepertinya hari ini akan bertambah lebih buruk lagi. Kulihat Chanyeol duduk berdua dengan yeoja itu lagi. Sial, pertahananku runtuh lagi. Air mataku sudah jatuh tanpa aku memintanya datang ke pipiku. Dari pada _mood_ku semakin buruk, lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini.

Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang membuat _mood_ku bertambah buruk kali ini. Ada satu orang lain. Namja yang kemarin mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Jongin. Saat aku berbalik, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di depanku. Kapan dia datang? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya. "Sepertinya dia akan meninggalkanmu nona." Aish jinja, kata-katanya membuatku dongkol. Yaah aku sudah jelas tahu tuan, jika namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu akan segera meninggalkanku untuk kembali menjadi _butler_ orang yang dicintainya itu. Jadi tak perlu kau beri tahu aku tuan. "Sebaiknya segera kau perintahkan aku untuk menjadi _butler_mu." Ucap namja bermarga Kim ini membuatku sangat terkejut. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia memelukku erat. Astaga apa yang dia lakukan? Aish namja ini keterlaluan. Baru dua kali bertemu, dengan seenak jidaknya saja dia sudah berani memelukku. Saat ini tentu saja aku berontak dari pelukan namja kurang ajar ini. Ah sial, namja ini malah memelukku semakin erat sehingga aku tak bisa keluar dari badan kekar namja ini. "Sepertinya _butler_mu itu sedang menoleh kearah kita" namja itu mengeluarkan suara lagi. Tadi apa dia bilang? Chanyeol melihat kami berpelukan? Aigo, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia tak boleh salah paham. Seberkas wajah Chanyeol dan yeoja itu kembali muncul dalam ingatanku. Aku terdiam tak lagi meronta dalam pelukan namja tinggi ini. Apa peduli Chanyeol melihatku berpelukan dengan namja lain? Dia tak akan pernah peduli, dia kan sedang bersama dengan yeojachingunya yang jauh lebih cantik dari diriku. Chanyeol bodoh. Pabo.

"Nona, sepertinya kau sudah nyaman berada dalam pelukanku yang aku rasa mampu menghangatmu."

_Shit_! Namja itu mengeluarkan _smirk_nya.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Malam yang dipenuhi awan hitam ini terasa menyebalkan. Sekarang aku berada di depan pemilik _Emperor Fishery Group_. Dia adalah kakek kandungku. Makanya dia menjadikanku sebagai salah orang kandidat calon pewarisnya. Sebenarnya aku malas disini. Selama 16 tahun aku hidup, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Aku akui wajah kakek biologisku ini memang mirip dengan ayahku, hanya saja kita sama sekali tak dekat. Wajar bukan jika aku bosan dan ingin meninggalkan tempat ini?

Sepertinya kakek biologisku yang bernama Byun Kangin ini akan bicara, sejenak kuperhatikan wajahnya tanpa malu. "Baekhyun-ah, meskipun ini pertemuan pertama kita, kau tak sungkan menatap wajahku dengan malu. Kau yeoja yang pemberani." Ah jangan membual dihadapanku haraboji. Ini pertama kalinya orang menyebutku pemberani. Kuputar bola mataku. Aku tahu aku tak sopan sekali pada kakekku sendiri tapi aku rasa wajar-wajar saja jika aku seperti ini. Dulu tega-teganya dia mengusir ayahku, setelah kedua orangtuaku meninggal ia ingin aku menjadi calon kandidat salah seorang pewarisnya. Yang benar saja? Apa dia pikir aku tak punya perasaan sehingga dia melakukan hal itu?

"Tentu di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis, kau tahu itu kan Baekhyun-ah?" Lihat, dia sama sekali tak tulus menjadikakanku salah satu kandidat calon pewarisnya. Siapa juga yang mau jadi pewarisnya?

Tanganku bersedakap di depan dada, "Haraboji, katakan saja apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya!" hebat sekali kau Byun Baekhyun. Tanpa ba-bi-bu kau bicara pada orang itu. Sebenarnya sifat angkuhmu ini menurun dari siapa Byun Baekhyun? Kau benar-benar hebat sekarang.

Jinja. Pemilik Emperor Fishery Group ini malah terkikik melihat tingkah lakuku. Yak, apa aku ini lucu? Perasaan aku sudah bersikap ketus dan tidak sopan tingkat tinggi pada orang yang notabene adalah kakek kandungku. "Kau memang cerdas Baekhyun-ah." Kuputar bola mataku lagi. "Aku punya syarat untukmu jika kau ingin menjadi pewarisku." Yak, haraboji! Aku sama sekali tak ingin menjadi pewarismu! Benar-benar orang ini. Aish! "Setelah lulus dari Saint Lucia Academy kau harus menikah dengan seorang kandidat calon pewarisku yang lain."

Mataku melebar saking terkejutnya, menikah?, "Mwo?" huft! Kakek itu malah terkikik lagi. "Haraboji, aku baru 16 tahun. Tidak mungkin aku menikah. Lagi pula aku tak berniat menjadi pewarismu sama sekali." Kebiasaanku terulang lagi. Setiap aku kesal dan marah, aku memproutkan bibirku. Sialnya lagi. Kakek biologisku yang materialistis ini terkikik lagi.

"Aigo Baekhyun-ah, aegyomu lucu sekali. Haraboji jadi gemas melihatnya." Deg. Aegyo? Menggemaskan? Kenapa kata-kata itu justru mengingatkanku pada cinta pertamaku yang bertepuk sebalah tangan, Park Chanyeol? Lagi. Hatiku teriris lagi. Sepeti ada yang menindih dadaku dengan bongkahan es ketika hanya teringat chanyeol sebentar saja. Dingin dan sakit rasanya. "Tenang cucuku. Kau menikah setelah lulus. Masih dua setengah tahun lagi." Hening. "Dan yang pasti, selama kurun waktu tersebut kau masih bisa memikirkan apakah kau ingin menjadi pewarisku atau tidak. Dan jika sampai kurun waktu tersebut kau masih tetap pada pendirianmu sekarang, apa boleh buat, akan kuserahkan semua harta adan aset-asetku pada calon suamimu yang menjadi salah seorang kandidat calon pewarisku yang lain selain dirimu." Menyebalkan. Aku teus mengumpat dalam hati. "Aku yakin Baekhyun-ah, kau takkan mengecewakan aku. Hanya satu keinginanku, memberikan seluruh apa yang aku miliki pada darah dagingku. Aku harap kau mengabulkan keinginanku dengan menjadi pewarisku dan menikah dengan orang yang sudah kupilih untukmu."

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Malam ini hujan benar-benar turun. Chanyeol sudah menungguku di depan rumah tuan Byun Kangin, kakekku. Ah aku baru ingat! Sejak kejadian namja bernama Kim Jongin itu memelukku, hubungan antara aku dengan _butler_ yang sudah mencuri hatiku ini menjadi semakin jauh. Aku tak lagi memanggilnya Yeollie lagi. Dia juga terlihat semakin dingin di depanku. Aku jadi tak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya? Apa dia berubah dingin kepadaku karena dia ingin menjadi _butler_ orang yang dicintainya itu lagi? Ah memikirkan ini membuat dadaku sesak. Park Chanyeol bodoh! Harusnya kau mengerti perasaanku. Dalam guyuran hujan kudatangi dia yang juga kehujanan. Kami sama-sama basah oleh dinginnya air hujan malam ini.

"Agashi…" sebuah suara keluar dari mulut Park Chanyeol. Hah, senangnya bisa mendengar suaranya. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Jadi wajar saja dari kemarin aku sangat merindukan suaranya yang menurutku sangat indah. Mungkin aku sudah gila menganggap suaranya yang berat terasa sangat indah, merdu dan halus di telingaku. Yah, namanya juga orang jatuh cinta.

Kutatap manik mata chanyeol. Aku harus mendongak untuk melihat manik matanya yang juga indah itu, dia begitu tinggi untuk ukuran sebagai seorang pria korea. "Kelihatannya Baekhyun agashi tengah dekat dengan seorang namja." Chanyeol kali ini juga menatapku. aku rasa saat ini aku sedang tidak dekat dengan seorang namja…kecuali dengan _butler_ku sendiri, ya itu tentu saja kau Park Chanyeol! Kugelengkan kepalaku, "Ani."

Sepertinya aura di sekelilingku sedang tak baik. Kulihat bahu namja yang merupakan _butler_ genius itu menegang. "Untuk apa kau berbohong agashi?" ada apa denganmu Chanyeol bodoh? Kenapa nada suaramu menjadi semakin dingin padaku? Apa aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan terhadapmu? Sekarang bahuku juga ikut menegang.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak berbohong." Aku sangat kesal pada namja yang aku sukai ini. Ku sebut saja namanya dengan formal. Aku tidak bohong, kenapa dia terlihat bahwa ia ingin aku berbohong? Park Chanyeol bodoh! Apa kau meliahat kebohongan di mataku? Tidak ada kan? Kecuali aku yang menutupi perasaanku bahwa aku menyukaimu yang sudah menyukai orang lain.

Ouch. Lenganku sakit sekali. Aneh. Park chanyeol berani mencengkram kedua tanganku erat. Kilatan marah terpancar di matanya. Kau membuatku takut Park Chanyeol. "Kau tak perlu berbohong agashi. Kemarin aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan seorang namja." Deg. Apa dia cemburu. Tidak mungkin, aku tak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi. "Jauhi namja itu agashi." Ucapnya membuatku berharap bahwa Park Chanyeol akan menyukai diriku yang tidak secantik yeoja bernama Luna itu. Ah, lagi-lagi hatiku sakit membandingkan diriku dengan yeoja yang dicintai Park Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanyaku lirih. Aku masih menahan sakit akibat tangan chanyeol yang masih setia berada di lenganku yang kecil. Aku juga kedinginan saat ini. Ah kenapa sekarang harus turun hujan? Sakitnya jadi dua kali lipat.

Hening. Namja yang selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang ini mulai mengendurkan kekangannya pada tanganku. Tapi masih cukup kuat mencekramnya. Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega sedikit. "Dia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu agashi. Aku rasa dia orang yang sedikit kurang ajar."

"Wae?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku yakin kau belum lama mengenalnya agashi, tapi dengan lancangnya dia memelukmu di depan umum." Deg. Aku kira setidaknya sedikit saja kau cemburu dan menyukaiku Park Chanyeol. Harapanku hanya sia-sia.

"Kau menghancurkan harapanku." Ucapku menatap matanya. Aku rasa sebentar lagi air mataku jatuh. Aku tak lagi dapat melihat wajah Park Chanyeol secara jelas. Pelupuk mataku sudah penuh dengan cairan bening. Saat itu samar-samar kulihat kilatan marah di mata namja itu jiga semakin lebar. Pandangannya padaku juga semakin dingin dan tajam. Kenapa cinta pertamaku sangat menyakitkan? Chanyeol, kenapa aku harus menyukai namja sepertimu?

"Algeseo agashi." Kau mengerti? Jangan berbohong Park Chanyeol. Kau tak mengerti apapun tentang hatiku yang hanya tertuju padamu. "Agashi aku mengerti kau menyukai namja itu." Kau salah Park Chanyeol. Orang yang kusukai adalah kau. Bukan dia! "Tapi dia bukan orang yang baik agashi. Menjauhlah dari namja itu!" Kini kilatan marah di mata Chanyeol benar-benar menganga terbuka lebar. Dia baru saja membentakku. _Lady_nya sendiri. Sakit sekali. Sakitnya bukan karena dinginnya air hujan. Sakit ini juga bukan hanya yang ada di lenganku saja, tapi juga ulu hatiku. Sakitnya bukan karena Chanyeol yang notabene seorang _butler_ berani membentak _lady_nya, tapi lebih jauh kepada bahwa Chanyeol orang yang aku sukai sejak pertama kali bertemu membentakku.

"Jika namja itu tak baik dan merupakan orang yang kurang ajar karena memelukku di depan umum, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ingin sekali saat ini aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, tapi sekarang yang ada malah air mataku jatuh seperti sungai. Mengalir apa danya tanpa suara berisik. "Kau juga berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja di depan umum." Ya Tuhan, tak kusangka aku berani mengatakan hal ini, dan aku tahu bahwa kata-kata ini akan menjadi bumerang bagi hatiku yang sudah terluka. Aku jadi teringat bagaimana Park Chanyeol dan yeoja itu bermesraan di depan mataku. Aku rasa sekarang Park Chanyeol juga terkejut. Pasti dia berpikir bagaimana aku bisa tahu perihal hal itu padahal ia belum pernah menceritakannya padaku. Ah, apa sekarang peduliku? Kau juga tak menyukaiku sedikitpun Park Chanyeol.

"Tapi ini berbeda agashi. Dia adalah…"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah memotong ucapannya. "Orang yang kau cintai?" Bahuku semakin bergetar setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sudah banyak air mataku yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Baiklah aku juga akan meninggikan suaraku kali ini, "Semuanya jadi berbeda karena dia adalah orang yang…" Chu. Apa ini? Dingin sekali bibirku. Aku tahu bibirku yang sudah membiru karena hujan memang terasa dingin, tapi ini berbeda.

To Be Continued…..

Bagus apa nggak? Tetep review FF abal-abal ini ya.. author butuh saran dan komentar yang membangun…..don't be silent reader


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BUTLER CHAPTER 2**

Annyeong! Sekarang Ai bawa FF request dari chingu Ai di kost… ceritanyanya sendiri sih terinspirasi dari dorama jepang yang judulnya MEI-CHAN NO SHIJUTSI.. tapi semoga bagus dan gk kecewa sih.. soalnya ceritanya juga beda..Cuma mirip kok… Ai minta RCL ma review ya.. don't be silent reader.. okay… dari pada kelamaan cincong..langsung baca aja..

OH iya lupa…. Maaf ya..untuk chapter ini, sedikit.. n kurang panjang… maaf banget deh… tapi buat chapter selanjutnya bakal ai bikin yang banyak… mian..

EXO milik Tuhan, keluarga dan SM, tapi cerita tentu dari kerja otak Ai…

Let's read!

Title : The Butler

Author : Ai a.k.a Kang Yongeun

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Warning : Gaje, typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan, don't like don't read. And don't copy..

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Baekhyun Pov

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah memotong ucapannya. "Orang yang kau cintai?" Bahuku semakin bergetar setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sudah banyak air mataku yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Baiklah aku juga akan meninggikan suaraku kali ini, "Semuanya jadi berbeda karena dia adalah orang yang…" Chu. Apa ini? Dingin sekali bibirku. Aku tahu bibirku yang sudah membiru karena hujan memang terasa dingin, tapi ini berbeda.

.

******…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Omo! Bibirku dan bibir Chanyeol bersentuhan. Sepertinya namja ini baru saja menekan bibirku paksa. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang juga ku sukai. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui fakta ini, juga, rasanya sangat sakit mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol melakukan hal ini karena ia sedang dilanda amarah. Terlebih lagi jika tahu bahwa Chanyeol melakukan hal itu bukan pada orang yang dicintainya. Tapi pada orang yang sedang bersitegang dengannya. Segera kudorong dada Chanyeol agar melepaskan ciuman kami. Dengan jelas kulihat ia semakin marah. "Yak Park Chanyeol-ssi apa yang kau lakukan?" Nafasku tersengal.

"Kau kecewa?" dia menyebutku tidak menggunakan agashi lagi, tapi dia menggunakan kata ganti 'kau'. Ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Apa kau sedang kerasukan Park Chanyeol? Yang sekarang ini berada di depanku bukanlah kau Park Chanyeol, tapi orang lain! "Kau kecewa ciuman pertamamu bukan pada orang itu huh?"

"Mwo?" sepertinya Park Chanyeol benar-benar sudah menggali luka di hatiku yang semakin menganga lebar.

"Kau memang tak pernah mendengarkan kata-kataku. Harusnya aku segera kembali pada Luna agashi untuk menjadi _butler_nya saja dari pada aku menjadi _butler_mu." Deg. Sakit sekali mendengarnya. Ternyata dinginnya hujan malam ini tak sedingin hatimu untukku Park Chanyeol. Kenapa jantungku masih saja berdetak kencang dan tak karuan padahal sudah jelas kau menyakitiku. Tepat saat itu juga kau melepas tanganmu yang sempat memenjara kedua lenganku. Sakit ditanganku memang sedikit berkurang. Tapi hatiku menjadi jauh lebih sakit lagi saat kau melepasnya Park Chanyeol. Karena aku tahu beberapa detik lagi kau akan meninggalkanku dan kembali pada yeoja itu.

Kuhempas nafasku dengan cepat, aku tersenyum hambar bahkan miris. "Akhirnya kau mengatakan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menatapku jauh lebih tajam sekarang ini.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan ini. Kau pasti sangat mencintai yeoja itu." Kupaksakan senyumku yang mungkin terlihat aneh.

Baiklah. Aku akan merelakanmu Yeollie, ani! Maksudku Park Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang kenapa lagi-lagi kau malah menatapku dengan pandanganmu yang saat ini sangat marah bahkan bisa dibilang benci padaku? Sebenarnya apa maumu Park Chanyeol? "Selamat tinggal Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya ketus dan berbalik untuk pergi menjauh dari pemandanganku. Bahkan disaat terakhir pun dia menyebut namaku secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya dengan sangat dingin. Annyeong Park Chanyeol! Semoga kau bisa bahagia dengan tidak berada di sisiku lagi.

Kakiku semakin bergetar. Tak kuat lagi aku menyangga tubuhku. Aku menjatuhkan diriku terduduk di tanah. Kini aku bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Normal pov

"Kini aku akan menjadi _butler_mu Baekhyun agashi." Deg. Seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan memayungi gadis itu dari dinginnya hujan yang menusuk kulit. Yeoja itu mendongak menatap namja itu.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Saint Lucia Academy hari ini dihebohkan dengan seorang _butler_ rangking S bernama Park Chanyeol yang sebelumnya melayani yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi _butler_ untuk seorang yeoja cantik bernama Luna. Saint Lucia Academy tidak hanya dihebohkan dengan hal itu saja, tetapi juga perihal _butler_ baru yang melayani Baekhyun saat ini. Kasak-kusuk mengenai kedua hal tersebut juga sudah menyebar di seantero Saint Lucia Academy. Banyak juga rumor yang berkembang mengenai hal itu. Ada rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa Byun Baekhyun membuang Park Chanyeol, ada juga rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa Park Chanyeol bosan melayani Byun Baekhyun yang notabene tidaklah pintar dan kurang cantik.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" Tanya Kibum pada teman yang mulai akrab dengannya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya _mood_nya sedang buruk kali ini.

Kim Jongin yang ada di samping _lady_ barunya hanya tersenyum tipis, "Baekhyun agashi memerlukan sesuatu?" Yeoja itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

Hening.

Seorang _butler_ yang diketahui bernama Jonghyun menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut. Dengan wajah datar ia mencoba tersenyum pada yeoja yang sudah dilayaninya sejak kecil, Kim Kibum.

"Agashi, hari sudah sore, saatnya kita kembali ke asrama." Yang diajak bicara seolah tak peduli. Ia malah menatap sepasang _lady_ dan _butler_ baru, Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun untuk minta ijin pergi.

"Aku harus kembali, Jongin-ssi, kau harus menjaga _lady_mu ini dengan baik. Jangan seperti Park Chanyeol!" Kibum menoleh ke arah Jongin kemudian pergi bersama _butler_nya. Kemudian Baekhyun? Ia malah menoleh pada Kibum yang sudah pergi karena mendengar nama orang yang disukainya dari yeoja itu.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Perjalanan pulang yang menyebalkan. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Tubuhnya sekarang terlalu lemah akibat seharian ini mendengar rumor aneh tentang dirinya. Parahnya lagi, ia juga belum bisa terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jongin disisinya. Sampai sekarang, ia masih merasa bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang selalu di sisinya. Ia merasa bersama Chanyeol saja ia bisa nyaman, bukan dengan orang lain. Oh _shit_! Sepertinya hari buruk masih akan menghampiri yeoja bermata kecil itu. Dengan jantung yang bergemuruh hebat, sebentar lagi ia akan berpapasan dengan mantan _butler_nya beserta_ lady_ barunya itu. Baekhyun berharap bisa mempercepat waktu agar ia tak berlama-lama bertatap muka dengan pemuda yang sampai saat ini masih membuat jantungnya tak bisa stabil, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Rasanya waktu kali ini seperti ada _slow motion_nya. Lama sekali rasanya, hingga sekarang keempat orang itu tepat berpapasan. Tak ada yang menoleh sedikitpun. Mata keempat manusia itu lurus ke depan.

"Selamat, kau sudah memperoleh _butler_ baru." Celetuk Chanyeol membuat ketiga orang yang lain menghentikan langkahnya sama seperti pemuda jangkung itu.

Lagi. Sepertinya pertahanan Baekhyun akan hancur lagi. Cairan bening sudah memenuhi pelupuk mata yeoja manis itu. "Kau juga, selamat sudah kembali pada _lady_mu yang cantik." Baekhyun diikuti Jongin melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Sedang Chanyeol? Ia menggeram. Matanya sudah memerah karena menahan amarah pada yeoja yang sempat menjadi _lady_nya. Untuk Luna ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh. Sepertinya ia merasakan ada yang aneh.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Luna menatap penuh curiga pada Chanyeol. Dari mata namja itu, ingin dilihatnya sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya sejak sore tadi. Sejak namja itu menjadi _butler_ bagi _lady_ yang sudah ditinggalkannya, Byun Baekhyun, Luna merasa bahwa namja itu sudah berubah. Ia merasa mata Chanyeol bukan lagi untuknya. Ia merasa mata berbinar Chanyeol bukan lagi untuknya. Ia merasa senyum indah dan tulus milik Chanyeol bukan lagi untuknya. Dan ia juga merasa hati Chanyeol bukan untuknya lagi.

"Apa kau menyukai yeoja itu Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya yeoja berambut pirang itu _to the point_. Sedang yang ditanya hanya diam memandang jendela. Saat ini kedua orang itu tengah berada di ruang tengah asrama.

Yeoja keturunan China itu menatap Chanyeol serius, "Kuharap kau bisa benar-benar meninggalkan mantan _lady_mu itu. Sekarang kau adalah _butler_ku lagi. Kau bukan lagi _butler_ milik yeoja itu lagi."

Lagi-lagi namja pemilik senyum indah itu diam. Ia sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan _lady_nya. Entahlah, sekarang apa yang namja itu pikirkan. Saat ini ia hanya ingin diam tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Wajahnya hanya menujukkan betapa datar hatinya saat ini.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Jonghyun, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap _lady_nya dari jauh dengan sedih. Rasanya ia ingin merengkuh _lady_nya sekarang juga tanpa mempedulikan bahwa ia adalah seorang _butler_. Tapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan, ia hanyalah seorang _butler_ yang tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada _lady_nya, Kim Kibum.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Suara bass seorang namja mengagetkan pemuda bersuara emas itu.

"Jangan konyol Chanyeol-ah. Itu tidak mungkin." Jonghyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kau tak pandai berbohong padaku Jonghyun-ah. Kita sudah lama berteman. Jadi… Kau menyukai _lady_ kesayanganmu itu kan?"

Kini giliran Jonghyun yang menyeringai, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah sebenarnya kau mulai menyukai yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sebagai seorang wanita?"

Deg. Entahlah, tiba-tiba jantung Chanyeol rasanya tertohok. _'Mana mungkin aku menyukai Byun Baekhyun? Itu tidak mungkin. Dia hanya mantan ladyku yang mungkin sekarang sedang bersenang-senang dengan pemuda bernama Kim Jongin. Huh? Shit! Sekarang aku malah kesal megingat namja berkulit gelap itu bersama Baekhyun. Aish sialan!_

"Aish kau!" Chanyeol menatap Jonghyun, "Jika kau menyukainya, harusnya kau dapatkan dia!" Kini ucapan yang dibuat Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai seorang gadis manis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Segera ia meninggalkan Jonghyun sendiri agar pemuda itu dapat leluasa melihat _lady_nya dari jauh.

"Harusnya kau jangan menutupi perasaanmu sendiri pada mantan _lady_mu itu Chanyeol-ah."

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

"Jongin-ssi…" panggil Baekhyun lirih, tapi cukup kedengaran untuk membuat pemuda berkulit _sexy_ itu menoleh.

Jongin memandang manik mata Hain teduh, "Ye agashi."

"Hmt. Na…humht…"

"Ada apa agashi?" Kini raut muka pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi _butler_ untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun terlihat khawatir.

Hain menhirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Ayo kita bantu hubungan cinta Kibum dan Jonghyun."

Hening.

Yeoja imut bermarga Byun ini mulai tampak cemas setelah melihat wajah _butler_nya yang masih diam, "Jongin-ssi…"

"Andwaeyo agashi." Ucap Jongin tegas. Mata Hain mulai berkaca-kaca. "Mian agashi, aku tidak bermaksud bicara kasar padamu. Tapi ini bukanlah masalah kecil. Kau harus mengerti agashi. Memang mereka berdua saling mencintai, tapi itu mustahil. Kau juga harus memahami Jonghyun juga agashi, dia hanya ingin melindungi _lady_ yang dicintainya. Ia tak ingin Kibum dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena hubungan cinta mereka."

Bug. Sebuah kesadaran menghantam kepala Byun Baekhyun. _'Kau benar Kim Jongin, tapi… Mereka akan menderita…'_

"Jangan pikirkan itu lagi agashi. Itu akan menambah beban di hatimu." Ujar Jongin lembut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan menyetujui ucapan _butler_nya.

"Agashi…" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Jongin yang sama tingginya dengan Chanyeol. 'Huh? Kenapa aku ingat namja pabo itu lagi?'

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Jongin mengacak asal rambut Baekhyun, "Jangan panggil aku Jongin-ssi lagi. Terlalu formal." Baekhyun membeku mendapat perlakuan dari Jongin. Ia hanya melongo. "Panggil saja aku Kai _baby_!" Secepat kilat Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku mencerna kata-katanya barusan.

"YAK KIM JONGIN! Berani-beraninya kau!" kini Baekhyun mengejar pemuda berwajah maskulin itu setelah sepenuhnya sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kim Jongin padanya.

Sebuah tangan terkepal melihat Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongin dari jauh. Kilatan marah terpancar dari wajahnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sambil mengumpat kecil sekarang. Astaga, apa namja itu demam.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Seorang yeoja berambut lurus bersiap-siap menemui seseorang. Yeoja itu adalah Kim Kibum. Di depan cermin kamarnya, ia tengah sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Jika dilihat sekilas yeoja itu memang sibuk dengan dandanannya yang sudah cantik, tapi jika dilihat secara lebih jelas, saat yeoja itu berdandan, matanya sibuk mengekor alias melirik kesamping dimana _butler_nya tengah berdiri. Yeoja itu kelihatan sekali jika ia sangat ingin bicara pada _butler_ menyebalkannya itu, tapi selalu diurungkan keinginannya itu saat ingatan tentang bagaimana _butler_nya, Jonghyun, menolaknya mentah-mentah muncul di kepalanya.

Suara sedikit berat membuat Kim Kibum menoleh sesaat, "Kau akan kemana agashi?" terdengar suara itu ragu.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya lambat, "Hanya menemui seseorang yang mungkin melihatku." Kata-kata yeoja berumur 17 tahun itu ambigu, "Tidak seperti kau."

Bug. Rasanya sebuah pukulan menghantam pipi mulus milik namja bernama Jonghyun. Sebuah pemikiran apakah _lady_nya akan menemui seorang pria lain mengusik hatinya. Ingin rasanya namja itu memeluk erat _lady_nya itu agar tak pergi kemana-mana. Huft! Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah lamunannya saja. Kakinya hanya diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Baekhyun Pov

Hari minggu ini aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku sedikit tak suka dengan hari libur. Sebenarnya aku tak suka karena tak ada lagi waktu luang yang kuhabiskan dengan Chanyeol. Eomo! Aish, kenapa aku memikirkan dia lagi? Ah, sudahlah. Kuacak rambutku asal. Jongin masih tidur, aku tak mau membangunkannya. Kelihatannya dia sangat kelelahan kemarin. Salahku juga sih, gara-gara dua hari yang lalu aku demam, dia jadi merawatku siang malam tanpa henti. Mianhae Jongin. Sebaiknya kau istirahat hari ini.

Aigo! Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sesosok yeoja yang kukenal. Ya, dia adalah Kibum temanku. Tapi kenapa dia bersama seorang namja yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya? Kulihat mereka dari jauh bicara sangat akrab. Apa mereka teman dekat? _Wait_, tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa di seberang sana, juga ada sesosok namja yang kukenal juga? Aigo, bukankah dia Jonghyun, _butler_nya Kibum? Lalu untuk apa dia bersembunyi sekarang? Dug. Ah, sepertinya aku tahu. Senyumku mengembang. Ah, pasti sekarang Jonghyun sedang cemburu melihat Kibum menemui namja lain. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan tangannya yang sudah terkepal hebat. Hehe, lucu sekali.

Deg. Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar mengejutkanku. Ah sial, kenapa aku harus mendengar suara yang sudah sangat kurindukan selama ini? Ah, _shit_! Jika begini aku ingin berlari memeluknya. "Kenapa kau disini?" Suara bass Chanyeol memang indah di telinga pendengaranku.

"Hanya jalan-jalan." Jawabku sekenanya. Yak Byun Baekhyun! Bukankah kau merindukan namja di depanmu ini? Kenapa sekarang kau bicara dengan ketus?

Hah, sekarang dia menatapku penuh selidik. Wajahnya sedikit diarahkan ke wajahku. Aigo, segera aku menunduk saat kusadari wajahku sudah memanas karena merona dan salah tingkah berada di dekatnya, "Benarkah? Tapi kulihat kau memperhatikan ketiga orang itu." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya lagi dan menoleh kearah tiga orang yang sempat menarik perhatianku tadi.

"K-kebe-tul-an aku melihat mereka baru saja." Ucapku sedikit gugup tentunya. Astaga Baekhyun, kenapa kau gugup untuk namja yang sudah menyukai orang lain? Baekhyun bodoh!

Hening.

Baru saja ku dengar seseorang bergumam lirih. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya, "Harusnya dia memperjuangkan wanita yang disukainya." Yup, jelas itu adalah suara mantan _butler_ku yang ada di sampingku saat ini.

Hening.

Suara gerak kaki mengusik pendengaranku. Aku rasa Chanyeol hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Aish, rasanya aku tak rela. Sudah lama aku tak berdua dengannya saja. Aku benar-benar merindukannya meskipun..humt… aku tahu dia tak merindukanku.

Grep. Kutahan lengan kanan Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba. Aigo, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi agresif padanya. Aish lupakan masalah agresif! Sekarang yang terpenting bagiku adalah menyatukan cinta temanku, Kibum dan Jonghyun _butler_nya.

"Hmht…uhmt…" Lidahku kelu.

"Huh?" Chanyeol melihat kearah tanganku yang menempel di lengannya. Segera ku jauhkan tanganku dari kulitnya. Astaga, aku sungguh malu. Bagaimana bisa aku menyentuh tangan seorang namja yang tidak menyukaiku.

Kunetralkan degup jantungku yang sekarang sudah beretak sangat kencang. Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Hmht, a-ayo bantu. Hmht." Astaga, lidahku kelu. "Ayo bantu hubungan Kibum dan Jonghyun." Ah, akhirnya kuungkapkan keinginanku. Yah, meskipun aku berkata sangat cepat. Hah, biar saja.

"Ne."

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Kubuka pintu kamarku secara perlahan. Aku tak mau membangunkan Jongin yang masih istirahat dengan tenang. Oh _shit_! Sial, sepertinya dia sudah bangun dari tadi. Aigo, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah seperti ini? Tadi kan aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja… ya meskipun tadi aku sempat bertemu dengen..ehmnt… Park Chanyeol Dobi!

"Jongin-ah… " Sapaku lembut. Geundae… kenapa dia seperti menatapku tajam, dan apa ini? Kenapa suasana dalam ruangan ini jadi panas dan sangat tidak menyenagkan. Astaga…

Kulihat Jongin menghela nafasnya berat, "Agashi, lain kali jika kau ingin pergi. Aku mohon dengan sangat, pergilah bersamaku. Kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku adalah _butler_mu sekarang. Sudah seharusnya kau melakukan apapun denganku. Kau tahu aku sudah sangat khawatir sejak tadi. Aku sangat takut jika demammu akan semakin parah agashi…"

"Mi-Mianhae…" Tak kurasa air mata menetes di pipiku. Segera kutundukkan kepalaku. Tak mau aku jika pria berkulit gelap itu tahu jika aku menangis. Maafkan aku Jongin, aku tak berpikir panjang jika kau akan sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.

Sret. Dua telapak tangan menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai di pipiku. Kudongakkan kepalaku. Kulihat mata Jongin menatap lembut mataku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa matanya terlihat sendu? Padahal aku yang menangis. Jeongmal mianhae Jonginnie. "Uljima agashi… jangan menangis karena perkataanku. Aku yang salah agashi. Mianhae…"

Kata-kata Jongin benar-benar menyejukkan hatiku. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol tak sepertimu Jongin-ah? Andai dia sepertimu, mungkin aku tak akan mudah menangis seperti sekarang. Astaga, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah memikirkan Chanyeol bodoh itu?

To be continued….

Gimana? Masih gaje ya… aduh maaf lagi ya… konfliknya agak kurang ngena…

Tapi reader kasil RCL ya.. gomawo…


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BUTLER CHAPTER 3**

Annyeong! Sekarang Ai bawa FF request dari chingu Ai di kost… ceritanyanya sendiri sih terinspirasi dari dorama jepang yang judulnya MEI-CHAN NO SHIJUTSI.. tapi semoga bagus dan gk kecewa sih.. soalnya ceritanya juga beda..Cuma mirip kok… Ai minta RCL ma review ya.. don't be silent reader.. okay… dari pada kelamaan cincong..langsung baca aja..

OH iya lupa…. Maaf ya..untuk chapter ini, sedikit.. n kurang panjang… maaf banget deh… tapi buat chapter selanjutnya bakal ai bikin yang banyak… mian..

EXO milik Tuhan, keluarga dan SM, tapi cerita tentu dari kerja otak Ai…

Let's read!

Title : The Butler

Author : Ai a.k.a Kang Yongeun

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Warning : Gaje, typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan, don't like don't read. And don't copy..

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

"_Mi-Mianhae…" tak kurasa air mata menetes di pipiku. Segera kutundukkan kepalaku. Tak mau aku jika pria berkulit gelap itu tahu jika aku menangis. Maafkan aku Jongin, aku tak berpikir panjang jika kau akan sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Jeongmal mianhaeyo._

_Sret. Dua telapak tangan menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai di pipiku. Kudongakkan kepalaku. Kulihat mata Jongin menatap lembut mataku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa matanya terlihat sendu? Padahal aku yang menangis. Jeongmal mianhae Jonginnie. "Uljima agashi… jangan menangis karena perkataanku. Aku yang salah agashi. Mianhae…"_

_Kata-kata Jongin benar-benar menyejukkan hatiku. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol tak sepertimu Jongin-ah? Andai dia sepertimu, mungkin aku tak akan mudah menangis seperti sekarang. Astaga, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah memikirkan Chanyeol bodoh itu?_

_._

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

**Baekhyun Pov**

Aish jinja, Jonghyun benar-benar babo. Kenapa ia masih bersembunyi di balik pohon _mapple_ itu? Huh, kenapa ia tak segera menghampiri Kibum dan namja itu? Dasar namja keras kepala. Aish! Appo, gara-gara mengamati ketiga orang itu aku harus bersembunyi di balik semak-semak sehingga digigit nyamuk. Ah, tangan dan badanku gatal. Aku ingin pergi, tapi bagaimana dengan misi penyatuan cinta Kibum-Jonghyun? Aigoo. _Okay_ Byun Baekhyun, _Fighting_! Ini adalah kesempatanmu juga, lihat Chanyeol masih setia ada di sampingmu. Setidaknya misi ini membuatmu bisa berduaan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

**Normal Pov**

Seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Mibho tengah berlutut di depan seorang gadis bernama Kim Kibum. Terlihat dari kejauhan ada tiga orang manusia yang tengah memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

"Kibum-ah, bagaimana keputusanmu? Apa jawabanmu untukku?" Nampak pemuda itu bicara hati-hati. Sedangkan yang diajak berkomunikasi masih terdiam dalam bingung.

Minho menatap manik mata gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan dalam, "Kibum-ah, kau tahu aku menyukaimu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?

Grep. Seorang pemuda bersuara merdu tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan yang telah dilakukan Minho. Pemuda itu menarik secara kasar tangan milik Kim Kibum. Kontan gadis itu terkejut. Jangankan gadis itu yang terkejut, Minho saja juga terkejut dengan kedatangan pengganggu tak diundang itu.

"Jangan menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang sudah memiliki pacar." Ucap Jonghyun ketus pada Minho. Sedangkan tangannnya masih menggenggam erat tangan gadis disampingnya. Untuk Kibum? dia hanya melongo tak percaya? Pacar? Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah punya pacar? Cintanya saja bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bagaimana mungkin _butler_nya saat ini mengatakan bahwa ia sudah punya pacar? Omo! Apa mungkin yang dimaksud pacar adalah pemuda itu sendiri?

"Mwo?" Minho mengerjab bingung. "Ini tidak mungkin. Setahuku Kibum tak punya hubungan dengan siapapun."

Jonghyun menampilkan _smirk_nya. "Kau ingin bukti?" Belum sempat Minho menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun, ia sudah melihat hal mengejutkan. Dengan ganas Jonghyun melumat bibir manis Kibum. Awalnya yang dicumbu hanya diam tak membalas saking terkejutnya. Tapi lama kelamaan gadis tersebut terbuai dengan perlakuan orang yang tengah menciumnya. Rasanya ada yang membakar dirinya saat itu. Benar-benar memabukkan. Sedangkan orang di samping mereka hanya bisa menatap _Speechless_.

Dua orang lain yang tengah melihat peristiwa aneh tersebut hanya menghela nafas dengan lega. Hah, akhirnya misi mereka berhasil. Untung saja kedua orang itu sebelumnya berhasil mengompor-ngompori Jonghyun agar bisa mendapatkan _lady_nya sendiri.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Hening. Suasana itu sudah hening sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sejak kedua orang itu duduk di sebuah bangku taman sepuluh menit yang lalu, sampai sekarang belum ada suara yang muncul dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Entahlah, tiba-tiba suasana bagi mereka menjadi canggung. Mereka tak lagi punya hubungan sebagai seorang _lady_ dan _butler_ lagi. Kini mereka duduk bersama hanya karena baru saja membantu sahabat mereka masing-masing untuk mendapatkan cinta.

Tak mau lagi diselimuti keheningan, si gadis membuka suara. "Gomawoyo."

Si pria mengernyitkan dahi, "Untuk?"

Gadis itu mencoba menatap mata pemuda disampingnya. Ah sial, itu membuatnya merona. Sekarang pipinya dihiasi _blush-on_ merah alami. Segera ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin salah tingkah. "Gumawoyo sudah memabantuku untuk menyatukan cinta mereka, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Eoh." Namja itu mengangguk. "Jonghyun juga temanku. Jadi aku harus membantu."

Hening lagi.

"Baekhyun-ssi…" Yeoja itu menoleh mendengar panggilan dari orang yang disukainya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini? Bahagia?" Tanya Chanyeol. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah. "Jongin baik padaku. Jadi aku baik-baik saja." Ada senyum getir muncul dari wajah Park Chanyeol mendengar penuturan mantan _lady_nya.

"Kau menyukai pemuda itu sebagai pria?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mebuat Baekhyun sedikit bingung. Sebenarnya apa maksud pertanyaan dari namja bertelinga lebar itu?

"Aniyo." Yeoja itu menggeleng polos. "Dia sangat baik padaku. Seperti seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya. Jadi tidak mungkin aku melihatnya sebagai pria."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Tapi saat ini seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. "Apa kau menyukai seseorang saat ini?" Tanya namja itu lagi. _'Kau yang kusukai Yeollie.'_ "Kenapa diam?"

"Humzt.. aku…" Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa hingga pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri membuat luka dihatinya. "Apa kau bahagia bersama Luna-ssi?"

"Aku…"

"Pasti kau bahagia bersamanya." Yeoja bermarga Byun itu memaksakan senyum hambarnya yang jelas menyedihkan sekali. "Chukkae Chanyeol-ssi, akhirnya kau bisa bahagia bersama orang yang kusukai."

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi aku…" Terlihat ada keraguan di mata Chanyeol saat pemuda itu ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sebenarnya sekarang ini aku tidak…" Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah memotong ucapanya terlebih dahulu. Yeoja itu tak memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan ucapan ataupun perkataan, tapi yeoja itu memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. Ya, dengan berani gadis itu mencium pemuda yang disukainya itu. Entahlah, sepertinya kesadaran gadis itu sudah menghilang. Dengan beraninya dia mencium mantan _butler_nya sendiri. Memang hanya sebatas menempel saja. Tapi sepertinya yeoja itu merasakan candu manis yang memenuhi bibirnya. Ia dapat merasakan bibir tebal pemuda itu. Begitu nyaman hingga membuat jantungnya ingin melompat entah kemana. Park Chanyeol? Pemuda itu masih diam ditempatnya. Ia merasakan manis yang luar biasa pada bibirnya. Rasanya lebih manis dari yang dulu ketika ia mencium gadis bernama Baekhyun itu. Ia menginginkan lebih dari ini. Bukan hanya sebatas bibir yang menempel saja tapi ia ingin melumat bibir itu bergantian dari bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Ia ingin lebih. Pemuda itu menginginkan Cherry segar itu sekarang.

Sudah bulat dengan nafsu yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, Chanyeol harus merasa kecewa ketika tautan itu terlepas. Seperti ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Saat ini ia hanya menginginkan Cherry itu menyatu dengan Cherry miliknya.

"Mian. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena sebelumnya kau sudah menjagaku Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun menunduk setelah sadar apa yang barus saja dilakukannya. "Ah, aku harus pergi Chanyeol-ssi, aku harap kau bisa selalu bahagia dengan Luna." Dengan terburu-buru Baekhyun berdiri untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri. Ia hanya tak mau teringat bahwa cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sret. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun agar kembali duduk di bangku taman. Tanpa aba-aba segera diraihnya tengkuk yeoja itu dengan cepat. Segera dilumatnya bibir cherry itu dengan brutal saking tidak sabarnya. Manis, ya, itu yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini. Segera dihisapnya kuat-kuat bibir atas dan bawah itu pertanda ia meminta balasan. Sayang, hingga 20 detik berlalu belum ada balasan dari _lady_ pemilik _butler_ seorang Kim Jongin itu. Yeoja itu terlalu terkejut untuk membalas ciuman panas yang diberikan pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu. Dada yeoja itu terasa bergemuruh hebat. Perut yeoja itu terasa dililit ribuan kupu-kupu. Nafas yeoja itu semakin memburu. Dia benar-benar melayang saat ini.

Tak ada balasan, dengan sengaja Chanyeol mengginggit bibir bawah mantan _lady_nya itu. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat darah yang sedikit mengalir di bibir bawah itu. Oh _Shit_, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terbuai dengan ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol pada cherry pinknya. Tanpa sadar yeoja itu membalas ciuman namja bermata besar itu. Ia hanya mencoba mengimbangi permainan indah yang diberikan Chanyeolnya. Ya, walaupun ia hanya bisa sesekali memabalas ciuman panas itu. Baginya ciuman Chanyeol untuknya saat ini begitu panas dan menggairahkan sehingga tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Sebenarnya sejak tadi lututnya sudah lemas, jika saja Chanyeol tak menahan tengkuknya, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh dalam dada bidang pemuda kekar itu. Ya Tuhan Park Chanyeol, kau sudah membuat bibir yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu membengkak.

Nafas seorang Byun Baekhyun semakin memendek. Ciuman Chanyeol memang memabukkannya. Tapi sekarang ia butuh udara. Dengan tenaga kecilnya ia mencoba mendorong bahu pemuda itu agar melepaskan tautan mereka. Tapi sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh. Ia tak menggubris sama sekali tindakan yeoja yang sudah kehabisan udara itu. Frustasi. Gadis itu butuh udara sekarang juga. Segera dipukulnya dada bidang milik Chanyeol dengan kuat berkali-kali. Benar saja pemuda itu menyadari bahwa gadis yang tengah dicumbunya sudah butuh pasokan oksigen yang banyak. Dengan sangat tidak rela Park Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir diantara mereka. Sebagai ganti ia persatukan kening mereka. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas bahwa gadis yang baru saja diciumnya secara brutal itu meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajah gadis itu juga terlihat semerah tomat. Itu pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Chanyeol. Ingin diraupnya kembali bibir gadis itu. Tapi ia sadar bahwa gadis itu masih membutuhkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Oh Tuan Park kau harus bersabar kali ini!

Bugh. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam dengan mata sarat emosi memukul pipi kiri Park Chanyeol. Kontan seorang gadis yang baru saja dicium Chanyeol dengan ganas terkesiap. Apalagi saat tahu siapa yang baru saja memukul orang yang disukainya adalah Kim Jongin, _butler_nya sendiri.

Darah segar mengucur di sudut bibir Chanyeol. "Jangan pernah kau berbuat kurang ajar pada Baekhyun lagi!" Bentak Jongin penuh penekanan. Segera diambilnya pergelangan tangan milik Baekhyun agar gadis itu tak bisa menolong pemuda yang baru saja dipukulnya.

"Aku ingatkan kau sekali lagi Tuan Park, jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyentuh Byun Baekhyun lagi. Kau tak pantas menyentuhnya sama sekali. Kau hanya seorang _butler_ yang bukan lagi milik _lady_ku!"

Chanyeol hanya mendecih. Ia masih ingin merasakan cherry manis milik Baekhyun tapi dengan seenaknya pemuda dengan nama panggilan Kai itu mengganggu kegiatannya untuk melakukannya.

"Jongin-ah…" Sebut Baekhyun lirih. Sungguh sekarang ia sangat merasa bersalah pada _butler_nya itu. Tapi untuk sejenak tadi ia terbuai dalam sentuhan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Dengar Baekhyun agashi, jangan pernah kau berhubungan dengan pemuda tak tahu diri itu. Kau tak pantas bersamanya." Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari mungil Byun Baekhyun.

"Jongin-ah…"

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin? Jangan pernah menyuruh Byun Baekhyun. Lagi pula dia juga _lady_mu sendiri. Kau hanya seorang _butler_ dari Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencibir.

Jongin mengeluarkan _smirk_nya. "_Butler_?" Kini pemuda maskulin itu tersenyum remeh. "Kau pikir aku seorang _butler_, Park Chanyeol-ssi? Aku tak yakin kau adalah seorang _butler_ dengan rangking S."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin bingung. Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Untuk Chanyeol sebenarnya ia sudah merasa curiga sejak awal. Tapi mengingat selama ini pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap itu tak pernah berbuat macam-macam, jadilah ia hanya mendiamkannya saja. Toh lagi pula dia bukan _butler_ untuk Byun Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin penuh selidik. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku?" lagi-lagi Jongin mengeluarkan _smirk_nya. "Kau bisa menyebutku sebagai tunangan dari mantan _lady_mu ini."

"MWO?" dua orang yang mendengar ucapan Jongin kali ini merasa tak lagi menginjak tanah.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Dengan tatapan sendu yeoja itu menatap _butler_nya sendiri. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang bergelayut di otaknya tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan peristiwa beberapa jam lalu yang dialaminya. Oh Tuhan, hampir saja kepalanya pecah memikirkan kejadian yang sudah dialaminya sejak orangtuanya meninggal. Dari ia ternyata cucu seorang pemilik _Emperor Fishery Group_ kemudian cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya pada Chanyeol, dan sekarang Jongin yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya. Oh _God_, sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi pada yeoja malang itu lagi? Kenapa semuanya semakin rumit dan membingungkan?

"Jongin-ah…" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap namja yang duduk di samping ranjang kamarnya.

Setelah menghela nafas Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan rasa bersalah. Tapi tetap saja ada ketegasan di dalam matanya yang bulat. "Panggil aku Kai. Waktu itu sudah kubilang kan?"

"Huh?" Sedikit yeoja yang merupakan cucu orang terkaya Asia itu mengingat kejadian ketika Jongin menyuruhnya memanggilnya Kai.

"Mianhae." Namja yang masih memakai balutan seragam _butler_ itu menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut kali ini. "Mianhae, aku baru jujur. Selama ini aku tak bermaksud berbohong dengan menjadi _butler_mu. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana apa yang dilakukan namja bernama Chanyeol itu padamu, aku ingin melindungimu. Meskipun aku hanya menjadi _butler_ untukmu sekalipun."

Jeda.

"Mungkin kakekmu belum memberitahumu bahwa aku adalah tunanganmu. Tapi aku harap kau setuju dengan pertunangan ini."

Baekhyun termangu mendengar penjelasan dari _butler_nya. Ah bukan, tunangannya. Mungkin sekarang kita bisa menyebut Kim Jongin adalah tunangan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ah, sekarang yeoja itu bingung. Haruskah ia marah pada namja yang telah menyembunyikan hal yang penting darinya itu? Tapi selama ini namja itu sudah sangat baik padanya dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Akhirnya yeoja itu mendongak untuk menatap manik mata Jongin, yang baru saja diketahui sebagai tunangannya.

Hening lima detik.

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Ucap Jongin tegas. Tak ada keragu-raguan dimatanya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jongin menyukainya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jongin melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus dilakukan yeoja ini? Sudah jelas ia menyukai Park Chanyeol kenapa sekarang Jongin malah menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"T-t tapi, aku m-men-nyuka-i orang lain." Jawaban terbata terucap dari bibir yeoja bermarga Byun.

"Aku tahu." Lagi-lagi Jongin berkata dengan tegas. "Kau menyukai Park Chanyeol kan?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan sempurna. Oh _God_, bagimana Jongin bisa tahu? Selama ini ia tak pernah memberitahukan pada siapapun bahwa ia menyukai mantan pelayan setianya itu. Apa selama ini semua tingkahnya yang menyukai Park Chanyeol terlihat jelas dimata seorang namja bermarga Kim tersebut? Oh _Shit_.

"Dari awal aku tahu kau menyukai Chanyeol. Aku tahu hanya dengan melihat tatapanmu yang berbeda saat memandang namja itu. Matamu bersinar dan penuh harapan saat melihatnya."

"Kai…" Baekhyun tentu merasa bersalah dengan hanya mendengar pernyataan dari _butler_ sekaligus tunangannya. Dengan jelas yeoja itu melihat banyak luka di manik mata seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi tetap saja hingga saat ini jantungnya hanya akan berderap lebih kencang jika hanya bersama dengan Park Chanyeol. Ah, mungkin benar pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa jika cinta itu buta.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Jadi aku akan menunggumu untuk membalas perasaanku. Dan tentu saja aku akan membuatmu melupakan namja yang sudah menyakiti hatimu itu."

Deg. Yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu semakin merasakan perasaan bersalah yang bersemayam di hatinya saat ini.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

Sejak Jongin mengungkapkan identitas yang sebenarnya, pemuda itu membawa tunangannya meninggalkan asrama _The Moon Light_. Lagi pula sebentar lagi tahun pertama bagi tunangannya yang bersekolah di Saint Lucia Academy juga akan berakhir. Dengan keputusan sepihaknya, ia membawa tunangan yang sangat dicintainya itu ke rumah kakeknya sendiri. Dia pun juga akan tinggal di atap yang sama dengan tunangannya Byun Baekhyun.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

**Baekhyun pov**

Ruangan ini besar sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan kamarku yang ada di asrama _the moon light_. Mewah? Tentu saja saat ini kamar yang kuhuni begitu mewah. Heol, sekarang aku tinggal di kediaman kakekku yang begitu kaya raya. Dan yang pasti Kai juga tinggal disini. Dia tunanganku, ah ya benar. Rasanya aku masih tak percaya bahwa dia adalah tunanganku. Baru kemarin dia hanya seorang _butler_ yang menggantikan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba dia berkata bahwa dia adalah tunanganku. Oh _God_, bahkan sampai sekarang hatiku masih untuk Chanyeol.

Masih terekam jelas di ingatanku, tentang ciuman waktu itu. Ciuman dengan Chanyeol yang begitu memabukkan dan manis. Oh _God_, sejak kapan aku jadi se_pervert_ ini? Sejak mengenal Chanyeolkah? Ah biar saja! Yang penting aku menyukai namja dengan telinga lebar itu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Yeollie… apa kau juga merindukanku? Aish! Aku rasa tidak, kau punya Luna di sampingmu. Huh, hanya aku yang merindukanmu. Menyebalkan sekali bahwa pada kenyataannya cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol. Aku butuh dia ada dalam pandanganku secara langsung. Ah, andai saja Kai dan kakek tak mengurungku di kamar yang terlalu luas ini. Aku pasti bisa menemui Chanyeol!

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

**Normal pov**

Dengan tatapan tegas pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu menatap _lady_nya, "Maafkan aku agashi. Aku harap kau bisa menemukan _butler_ yang lebih baik dariku." Di manik mata pemuda penyuka pisang itu tak ada keraguan sama sekali. Sedang yeoja yang saat ini tengah berbicara empat mata dengannnya kelihatan menahan amarah.

"Apa ini karena gadis yang pernah menjadi _lady_mu itu?" Tanya Luna sakartis.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Tentu kau tahu itu agashi. Maafkan aku. Aku yang plin-plan ini sudah membuatmu kecewa. Tetapi aku menyadari satu hal bahwa aku lebih mengecewakan Hain agashi."

"Kau berbuat seperti ini padaku apa karena kau menyukai gadis itu?" Bentak gadis itu tak terima dengan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Pemuda bermarga Park itu terdiam. Ah ya, setelah insiden pengakuan Jongin yang merupakan tunangan dari mantan _lady_nya Byun Baekhyun, pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ia memang menyukai seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tapi terlambat. Baekhyun sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Hanya saja ia tak terlalu peduli akan keadaan itu. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa terlepas dari segala urusan tentang yeoja bernama Luna dan selanjutnya adalah bagaimana caranya bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis yang sudah membuat jantungnya berderap lebih kencang.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

**TaoBaekCiuman**

Gimana? Gaje ya? Mian.. soalnya agak dikit ceritanya… biasa ada banyak perubahan cerita.. tapi tetep Review ya…


	4. Chapter 4

**THE BUTLER CHAPTER 4**

Annyeong! Sekarang Ai bawa FF request dari chingu Ai di kost… ceritanyanya sendiri sih terinspirasi dari dorama jepang yang judulnya MEI-CHAN NO SHIJUTSI.. tapi semoga bagus dan gk kecewa sih.. soalnya ceritanya juga beda..Cuma mirip kok… Ai minta RCL ma review ya.. don't be silent reader.. okay… dari pada kelamaan cincong..langsung baca aja..

EXO milik keluarga dan SM, tapi cerita tentu dari kerja otak Ai…

Let's read!

Title : The Butler

Author : Ai a.k.a Kang Yongeun

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Warning : Gaje, typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan, don't like don't read. And don't copy..

**THE BUTLER CHAPTER 4**

Tahun kedua bagi Baekhyun sebagai murid di Saint Lucia Academy. Kim Jongin masih setia menjadi _butler_nya. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun pemuda itu melepaskan pekerjaannya meskipun _lady_nya sudah tahu bahwa ia adalah tunangannya sendiri. Mungkin ia melakukan hal tersebut karena tak ingin tunangan mungilnya bertemu secara bebas dengan mantan _butler_nya. Ya, ini adalah bentuk kecemburuannya mengingat belum lama ini ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa tunangannya itu berciuman cukup panas bersama mantan _butler_nya.

Sejak dua jam lalu Jongin meninggalkan _lady_nya untuk menemui Byun Kangin di kantor pusat Emperor Fishery Group. Seminggu yang lalu kakek tua itu meminta bertemu dengan Jongin untuk membicarakan perkembangan hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Jongin. Kangin berharap bahwa perjodohan yang ia buat dapat berjalan lancar. Tentu jika perjodohan tersebut lancar maka perusahaannya akan mendapatkan untung yang besar dan ia akan tetap menjadi orang terkaya di Asia. Perlu diingat bahwa keluarga dari Kim Jongin juga merupakan salah satu orang terkaya di Asia. Selain ingin perusahaannya itu semakin kuat, lelaki yang sudah berumur enam puluh tahun itu ingin cucunya juga mendapatkan pria yang jelas mapan.

Kangin memandang Jongin dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Ia tak sabar untuk menikahkan cucunya dengan pemuda tampan itu. "Tentu kau tahu kenapa aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu disini bukan di rumah Jongin-ah…"

"Ye Presdir." Jawab Jongin singkat setelah duduk di sofa yang nyaman di ruangan Presdir Byun Kangin.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kami menjadi semakin lebih akrab. Mengingat aku adalah _butler_nya Presdir."

Hening.

"Berhentilah menjadi _butler_ untuk cucuku." Ujar Kangin dengan wajah masih memasang senyum.

Hening lagi.

"Kau adalah tunangan cucuku. Aku ingin Baekhyun menganggapmu sebagai seorang pria untuk artian yang sebenarnya."

Jongin menghela nafas lega. Awalnya ia pikir bahwa Kangin akan memisahkannya dari gadis yang disukainya.

"Kau tahu bukan jika aturan di Saint Lucia Academy melarang seorang _butler_ menjalin hubungan dengan _lady_nya sendiri. Ingat kau adalah tunangan dari cucuku. Jadi kau tak bisa menjadi _butler_ untuk cucuku. Aku tak ingin Baekhyun dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya." Ujar Kangin panjang lebar.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi _butler_ untuk Baekhyun, Presdir?"

Lelaki tua di hadapan Jongin memejamkan mataya sejenak kemudian membuka matanya lagi. "Jadikan pemuda bermarga Park itu sebagai _butler_ cucuku lagi. Dia cukup berkualifikasi mengingat dia adalah _butler_ dengan rangking S."

"Tidak Presdir." Tolak Jongin tegas. Ia teringat bagaimana pemuda bermarga Park itu sempat menyakiti orang yang disukainya. "Orang itu pernah meninggalkan dan menyakiti Baekhyun, Presdir! Aku tak ingin pemuda itu menjadi _butler_ untuk tunanganku."

"Tenanglah Jongin. Dia tak akan menyakiti cucuku lagi. Aku ingin memberikannya kesempatan. Aku tahu dia pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan meninggalkan cucuku untuk seorang _lady_ yang lain. Tapi aku yakin dia tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Kangin memberi pengertian pada Jongin secara panjang lebar.

Jongin tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Ia tak ingin orang yang disukainya terluka untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "Aku mohon Presdir. Jangan lakukan ini. Bukankah saat ini Park Chanyeol adalah _butler_ untuk seorang _lady_ bernama Luna?"

Kakek kandung dari Byun Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Tenanglah Jongin. Setahuku, pemuda itu tak lagi melayani anak dari kepala sekolah dari Saint Lucia Academy.

Kim Jongin terdiam. Ia tak bisa lagi menolak permintaan dari kakek gadis yang disukainya. Jujur saja hal ini membuatnya khawatir. Ia tak ingin gadis yang disukainya, Byun Baekhyun kembali menyukai seorang pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol. Tentu ia tak akan rela mengingat betapa ia sangat menyukai gadis tersebut. Masih terekam jelas diingatannya bagaimana tunangannya sendiri bercumbu dengan pria lain belum lama ini. Ingin ia menghapus hal itu dari ingatannya agar ia tak terluka. Tapi ia belum bisa. Yang saat ini bisa dilakukannya hanya mencoba mengambil hati dari gadis bermata sipit yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

.

Dengan malas seorang gadis dengan tinggi badan tak seberapa itu duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya. Nampak sekolahnya sudah sepi. Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia menunggu _butler_nya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia sudah mencoba mengirim pesan pada _butler_nya lewat ponsel. Tapi sejak tadi tak ada balasan sama sekali dari _butler_nya.

"Kai menyebalkan. Sudah tahu aku tak suka menunggu tapi ia membuatku menunggu." Baekhyun berguman lirih. Ia sungguh kesal saat ini. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang. Gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah dengan urusan sekolah yang menyebalkan.

"Mau kutemani?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Mencari tahu siapa yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Matanya yang sipit terbuka lebar. Mulutnya menganga tak bisa ditahan. Oh _God_, ia benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya bisa duduk di sampingnya? Oh tidak, sejak kapan? "Park Chanyeol?"

Pemuda yang ditatap tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa terkejut?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ini adalah pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol setelah pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu dengan lancang menciumnya dengan ganas. Oh _Shit_, kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Oh, ia terlalu senang melihat pria yang disukainya ada tepat di sebelahnya. Duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya. "Sepertinya kau terpana setelah sekian lama tak melihatku nona." Lagi. Pemuda bermarga Park itu tersenyum. Sial! Senyuman tipisnya itu sekali lagi membuat hati seorang gadis bernama Han Byun Baekhyun meleleh. Bahkan sekarang persendian gadis itu terasa lemas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa Chanyeol ada di sampingnya. Seingatnya yeoja cantik bernama Luna sudah lulus dari Saint Lucia Academy belum lama ini. Seharusnya Chanyeol juga tak berada di sini. Oh sial, gadis bermarga Byun itu penasaran setengah mati kenapa Chanyeol ada di sekolahnya.

_Damn it_! Sekilas bayangan bagaimana Chanyeol menciumnya secara ganas, membuat gadis penyuka makanan manis itu malu setengah mati. Sekarang mukanya sudah semerah tomat. Mirip buah kesukaan tokoh anime di Naruto yakni Sasuke. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau teringat bagaimana aku merasakan bibirmu waktu itu?" Sial! Pertanyaan Chanyeol begitu frontal dan tepat. Sekarang wajah Baekhyun makin merah tak karuan. Bahkan telinganya pun ikut memerah.

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi mantan _lady_nya dengan sedih. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dulu ia bisa menyakiti dan meniggalkan yeoja yang begitu imut ini hanya karea perasaan cemburu yang tak jelas. Sialan! Ini semua berawal dari Jongin yang memeluk mantan _lady_nya dengan penuh cinta. Jelas saja pemuda berteliga lebar itu cemburu berat. Dan menyesalnya ia kenapa dulu ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan hatinya. Seharusnya sejak dulu lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai _butler_ itu tak membohongi perasaannya sendiri jika dulu ia menyukai mantan _lady_nya yakni Byun Baekhyun. Tapi penyesalan tinggalah penyesalan. Yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan adalah mendapatkan hati gadis itu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu paham jika gadis yang ingin diperjuangkannya saat ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi ia tak peduli toh dulu saat ia mencium gadis di sampingnya ini secara brutal, gadis tersebut tidaklah menolak bahkan membalas ciumannya sebisa mungkin. Jadi ia yakin bahwa sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannnya. Mungkin Chanyeol cukup percaya diri namun hal itu mungkin ada benarnya. Oh _God_ kalau begini Jongin akan mendapatkan saingan yang menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada gadis di sampingnya. Jika tadi ia mencoba menggoda gadis itu maka sekarang ia ingin mencoba serius. Lagi pula ia tak ingin merusak image _cool_nya lagi. Baru sekali ini ia mencoba untuk menggoda seorang gadis dan itu sungguh membuatnya malu.

"A-apa m-maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan terbata. Jujur ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan pria yang disukainya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Ia sedikit sedih ketika tadi ia mendengar gumanan gumanan saat menunggu _butler_nya. Sebelum ia menyapa Baekhyun tadi, gadis itu berguman menunggu Jongin _butler_nya. _'Oh shit! Baru begini saja aku sudah cemburu, bagaimana kedepannya aku mendapatkanmu Baekhyun-ah?'_ Guman Chanyeol dalam hati. "Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kim Jongin setelah tahu bahwa ia adalah tunanganmu sendiri?"

'_huh? Kenapa Chanyeol menanyakan ini? Apa dia cemburu? Ah, tidak mungkin! Dia kan sudah punya Luna yang cantik.'_ Monolog Baekhyun dalam hati. "Awalnya sedikit aneh mengingat dia adalah _butler_ sekaligus tunanganku tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa. Lagi pula dia memperlakukanku tidak berbeda dari sebelum aku tahu bahwa dia adalah tunanganku. Mungkin dia menjadi sedikit lebih perhatian." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. _'ah, apa yang kukatakan? Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu Chanyeol-ah. Huft! Kalau begini aku akan terlihat bahwa aku menyukai Jongin. Ah tidak! Yang kusukai adalah kau Chanyeol-ah!'_

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi apa kau menyukai Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

"TIDAAAK." Jawab Baekhyun cepat dan sedikit berteriak. Hadeuh! Sepertinya gadis ini sedikit berlebihan. "Aku tak menyukai Jongin!"

'_Kena kau nona Byun! Huft! Awalnya aku kira kau menyukai butlermu itu. Okay, kalau begini aku masih punya kesempatan.'_ Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia melihat rona salah tingkah di wajah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Pemuda dengan kulit sedikit gelap mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sejak tadi ia khawatir dengan tunangannya setelah membaca pesan dari tunangannya itu melalui ponselnya. Oh sial. Dia sudah meninggalkan tunangannya selama tiga jam tanpa kabar. Sebenarnya tidak tiga jam juga. Karena kelas Baekhyun baru keluar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi pasti Baekhyun akan marah padanya. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu tak suka menunggu. Kau payah Kim Jongin! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan tuananganmu sendiri menunggu selama tiga jam? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!

.

*****…THE BUTLER…*****

.

.

"Semalam Presdir Byun Kangin menghubungiku." Jeda. "Ia ingin aku menjadi _butler_mu lagi." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk tiba-tiba menoleh. Ia terdiam. Ia menunggu kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol akan menjadi _butler_nya lagi. Ia sangat berharap Chanyeol kembali padanya. Ia igin selalu berada di dekat orang yang disukainya itu. "Aku terima saja tawarannya." Mendadak hati Baekhyun terasa berbunga-bunga. Oh _God_! "Tapi sebenarnya aku tak mau menjadi _butler_mu lagi." _Shit_! _Damn it_! Hati Baekhyun kali ini mencelos. 'sialan kau Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah membuatku berharap terlalu tinggi dan dengan kilatnya kau menjatuhkan harapanku.'

Wajah Byun Baekhyun tampah memerah. Kali ini bukan karena merona tapi karena saat ini emosinya sedang memuncak. Sialan! Ini semua karena Park Chanyeol. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Jika kau tak berniat jadi _butler_ku sebaiknya kau tolak saja Park Chanyeol-ssi. Jangan membuat orang lain bingung!" Ucap Baekhyun sarat dengan emosi. Suaranya pun meninggi.

"Aku pun ingin menolak tapi aku tak bisa." Suara Chanyeol juga ikut meninggi. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Rasanya ia ingin menampar wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sungguh pemuda tersebut sudah membuat hatinya terombang-ambing dengan perasaan yang tak jelas ujungya.

"Ya sudah tolak saja kalau kau memang tak mau menjadi _butler_ku. Jangan memaksakan diri. Bukankah kau sudah bahagia menjadi _butler_ untuk Luna, gadis yang kau cintai?" Teriak Baekhyun tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Segera ia melangkah untuk meninggalkan pria yang sudah membuat emosinya memuncak. Sayang, pergelangan tangannya sudah dicekal oleh seseorang. Tentu saja orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu itu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis gadis dihadapannya. Diraihnya tengkuk gadis itu agar tak menolak. Segera disesapnya bibir atas gadis mungil itu seperti permen. Manis. Rasa manis itu yang dikecap Chanyeol. Rasa manis yang menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun? Ia masih terpaku menerima perlakuan memabukkan ini. Matanya yang awalnya terbuka perlahan-lahan menutup karena tak kuat menerima tindakan berani Chanyeol. Tak merasa ada penolakan dari Baekhyun, pemuda itu menyeringai dan secepat mungkin memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut gadis yang baru punya poni itu. Dieksplornya mulut dengan rasa manis strawberry itu dengan tidak sabar. Digelitikinya langit mulut gadis itu juga. _Shit_! Gadis itu merasa geli tapi juga nikmat. Bahkan semua persendiannya sudah melemas. Untung saja Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya. Jika tidak mungkin gadis berparas manis itu akan jatuh karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Si pemuda bermarga Park mulai lebih berani lagi. Dililitkannya lidahnya pada lidah bermarga Byun. Sepertinya ia mengajak bertarung lidah. Sayang gadis yang diajak bercumbu tak mengerti cara berciuman yang maksud oleh Chanyeol. Hain hanya menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol tanpa membalas. Sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang berlebihan dicengkramnya ujung kemeja milik Chanyeol. Perlakuan Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar liar dan memabukkan baginya. Ini terlalu nikmat. "eungh…" Baekhyun melenguh dalam pagutan panas itu. _Shit_. Semakin lama gadis penyuka _eyeliner_ itu kehabisan nafas. Nafasnya mulai memendek. Gila. Ciuman Chanyeol membuat ia kekurangan oksigen. Dengan terburu-buru Hain memukul dada Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin mati hanya karena sebuah ciuman dari orang yang disukainya. Ouch jika itu terjadi akan sangat tidak elit bagi cucu dari Byun Kangin tersebut.

Memahami gadis yang dicumbunya kekurangan oksigen, dengan sangat tidak rela Chanyeol melepas pagutan yang membuatnya kecanduan. Ouch. Terciptalah benang saliva antara kedua orang yang habis bercumbu panas itu. Segera Chanyeol melepas benang saliva itu dan menyesap bekas saliva di sudut bibir Hain. Kemudian utuk mengakhiri kegiatannya pemuda itu menempelkan keningnya pada kening gadis mungil bermarga Byun, ya walaupun kenig mereka masih dibatasi oleh poni yang bertengger manis di kening Byun Baekhyun.

Nafas Baekhyun masih terengah-engah, nafasnya kembang kempis. Mukanya sudah sangat-sangat merah. Pikirannya benar-benar _blank_. Oh Chanyeol begitu hebat mengguncang jiwanya.

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin menjadi butlermu." Ujar Chanyeol. Sebelum Baekhyun kembali tersulut emosi lagi, Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Karena itu artinya aku tak dapat memilikimu."

Huh?

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Dilepaskannya keningnya dari kening Chanyeol. Sekarang ia memasang tampang berpikir. Ouch, ini benar-benar imut menurut Chanyeol. Dengan kilat disatukannya keningnya pada kening gadis mungil di depannya. "Aku menyukaimu."

Rasanya Hain merasakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. "M-mwo?"

"Aku tak ingin menjadi _butler_mu karena aturan di sekolah ini melarang seorang _lady_ memiliki hubungan cinta dengan _butler_nya. Tapi aku tak ingin jauh darimu!" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan tegas. "Mengingat kau sudah punya tunangan dan aku yakin tunanganmu itu akan menjauhkanmu dariku jadi aku terima saja tawaran untuk menjadi _butler_mu lagi."

Jeda. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"M-mwo?"

"Nan jeohahae. Nan jeohahandago." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun, lagi, pemuda itu mengecup bibir mungil gadis itu.

Ouch. Kali ini rasanya Baekhyun sudah terbang ke langit biru. Benarkah Chanyeol menyukainya? Ya Tuhan ini terlalu indah. Bukankah Chanyeol menyukai Luna? Kenapa sekarang pemuda itu malah mengatakan jika ia menyukai seorang cucu dari Byun Kangin? Sepertinya Baekhyun harus mencubit pipinya sendiri jika ia ingin membuktikan bahwa hal ini bukanlah mimpi. "Geotjimal." Seru gadis itu lirih. Ia tak mau menerbangkan harapan tinggi lagi. Ia benar-benar takut jatuh kali ini.

"Saranghae Byunnie… nan jinjong sarangharira." Ucap Chanyeol kali ini tegas. Ia tak mau Byun Baekhyun meragukannya. Kini ia hanya ingin mendapatkan gadis mungil tersebut.

"J-jongmalyo?" Baekhyun masih ingin memastikan. Ia takut semuanya hanyalah ilusi semu. _'Byunnie? Tapi nama panggilan itu lucu sekali.'_

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk gadis yang sudah memiliki tunangan itu. "Ne, Saranghae…Saranghandago… jeongmal saranghae Byunnie."

Kini Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bahagia. Akhirnya cintanya berbalas. Tak ada lagi istilah bertepuk sebelah tangan. "N-nado s-saranghae." Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

**TaoBaekCiuman**

Hadeuh… makin gaje ya… but tetep review ya… buat yang sudah baca sekaligus review makasih ya… ai jadi semangat nulis…

Oh ya maaf .. story kali ini agak dikit… biasa bingung mau bikin storynya kayak apa.. lama-lama gk rela juga klo Jongin tersakiti… jujur aja walaupun ai bukan bias Jongin, tapi klo bikin dia tersakiti rasanya hati ai juga ikut sedih…

.


End file.
